At present, a general slider is made of multi-layer solid hard plastic plates such as a skin plate, an inner core and a bottom plate by laminating, and a color design is printed on the outer surface of the slider. The slider made of a solid hard plastic isn't comfortable for the users, and isn't easily carried because it is heavy. Besides, the printed pattern is apt to be worn off in that the outer surface of its skin plate contacts frequently with the human body.
In view of the problems as described above, a kind of slider made of a foamed plastic has been proposed. Compared with the solid hard plastic, the foamed plastic is softer and lighter, therefore, increasing comfort and decreasing the weight of the slider. A transparent outer film is stuck on the surface of the slider, and a color design is printed on the inner surface of the outer film. However, using the outer film as the carrier of the color design increases manufacturing cost of the slider, and the manufacturing process of the slider also becomes more complicated. Meanwhile, since the whole slide is made of a foamed plastic, it makes the strength and toughness of the slider very poor, therefore the slider is apt to be spoiled when bumping on sharp objects, and it does harm the human body.